Try
by MoonRayCZ
Summary: Continuation to Anywhere for you - Part 4. After return from England, Chappie has a busy day, when he goes with Ninja into city and encounter a familiar face. Problems just start there. On the otther hand, Deon visits Vincent, just to see he is sick and Deon is more than willing to help.
Reviews are always welcomed :3

Titles by song from Simple Plan - Try

* * *

Michelle said there wouldn't be any more vacation, but it was clear a day off was needed, after they returned to the South Africa. They returned home with much better feelings than when they left. When they were leaving, Deon was stressed and scared, now he was happy, but tired. It was good to see Epsilon was able to take care of everything and their home was in the same condition as they left it. The same thing couldn't be said about garden however. That place was quite savaged. Epsilon was very sorry, but he didn't really know how to take care of angry frog, which was visibly mad since they left and didn't leave any food in the garden. Chappie really started to have doubts whether this is a regular frog.

Deon was too tired to even bother at this point, so he headed to bed. The only thing he did before that was letting his family know they are safe and sound at home. There will be time for everything, but right now, sleep had priority. Chappie put Chelsea into her cage, making himself sure she had everything she needs. Then he followed his father and as Deon lay down on bed, his child covered him gently with a blanket. Chappie lay next to his Maker, happy they are home.

When morning came, Deon didn't really want to leave bed. He was so glad Michelle allowed them day off, but in the end, spending the whole day in bed didn't sound very productive. When he finally got up and headed downstairs, he met with gaze of Chappie and Epsilon. Both Scouts were apparently waiting for him.

Chappie came to him and hugged him gently. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Deon turned to Epsilon.

"Good morning, Maker."

"We started to unpack things, but since we brought some new stuff…"

Deon smiled. "I know, we'll find a place for those, Chappie. After all, we have a whole day for it." He then looked at garden and sighed. "And I guess we need to take care of that…" Deon looked at purple Scout. "Epsilon do you think you could…"

"Take care of all duties in TetraVaal for today?"

Deon nodded. "Yeah."

"Of course." Scout was visibly happy with his task and his Maker was very thankful. Epsilon was up to this point fulfilling his tasks very effectively. Deon certainly didn't regret Epsilon's creation. He was very glad he would have time to sort his thoughts from the last days and fully realize he can contact his family any time he wants. That was such an amazing feeling. Then he started to wonder how the others would spend this day.

Before he could wonder any longer, the main door opened and they all saw Ninja coming in. Deon had to ask himself once again, why did he allow everyone to have keys to his house? Not that Ninja would rob him, well, you can never know in this man's case, but he should reconsider letting them have keys.

"Heeey, Deon, buddy." The man came to Deon and wrapped arm around the metal shoulder. "I was wonderin'... would ya borrow me your kid for today?"

"Why?"

"I just wanna spen' time with him."

Deon moved his long ears curiously. "Well, ask him."

Ninja turned to Chappie and Scout simply nodded. Why not? He spends every day with Deon, he could for a change spend some quality time with Ninja.

"Goood. So, I'll wait outside."

Deon looked curiously at his child. "What do you think he is up to?"

"Don't know. I'll be home soon, promise." Chappie put his head on Deon's shoulder, then he took the bag and left. Deon watched him leave and actually smiled for himself. How long was it since they had to hide and couldn't even go out? Now they could go anywhere and it felt like Chappie is maturing much faster than before. At least he didn't suffer because of depression right now. He'll be home soon. Deon also wondered what was Vincent planning to do today. The call was made, few times and since there was not a single answer, Deon started to get worried.

It was probably nothing, but absence of any reaction was making him very nervous. Vincent always answered the call and he never forgets to take phone with him. Deon told Epsilon to get back to TetraVaal and he himself headed to Vincent's home, hoping he is just paranoid. He had keys to Vincent's home, so it was not any problem to get inside.

"Vincent? You here?" It was uncomfortable to go into someone's house and not telling him. Well, he tried to tell him. Deon opened the door of bedroom fully and saw his friend lying in the bed. Only the sight was telling Deon something was wrong and he didn't like it. "Vincent?"

He got answer in form of slight groan and Vincent raised head to look at him. "What are you doing here?"

Deon's ears raised in surprise, when he noticed Vincent's red face and hoarse voice. He even coughed few times and Deon came to him, putting his metal hand on his friend's forehead. The heat that came from it wasn't surprising in that moment.

"I'll be fine…"

"Yeah, right." Deon pulled the Australian back in the bed. "Stay here, I'll get you something on that forehead, and some tea, anything. Just stay here."

Not that he would go anywhere. Deon returned quickly, putting wet towel on Vincent's forehead.

"Why are you here anyway…"

"I tried to call you, but since you didn't answer I came here to see you if you are okay. You were fine, what happened?"

Vincent coughed. "Did I ever tell it's quite easy for me to get cold? I guess that trip with plane, change of climate and stress wasn't too good for me." He rubbed his face. "Remember, my body is still healing…"

Deon simply nodded and actually took a blanket and covered his friend. "You need to be in warmth. Don't worry, I'll take care of you, you can't be all alone here."

"You don't have to do that, Deon… I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, but I am still going to stay. Mhm, I could call my mom actually, she could have some good tips what to do."

Vincent sighed deeply, understanding Deon won't go away.

Meanwhile, Chappie was walking on the street with Ninja by his side. He still didn't get to know, what the man wanted from him, so he decided to ask.

"So… what are we gonna do?"

Ninja grabbed Chappie by arm and dragged him close. "I need help, but don't tell anyone."

"You don't own money to some crazy gangster that will try to kill us, just like when I was born, do you?" Chappie talked with very skeptical tone and clearly was not joking. There was no taste to get involved into something like that again.

"No, nothin' like that. Ya know boy, I need a gift for Yolandi."

Chappie's ears rose. "Really? That's all?"

"Eeeeh, yeah. I'm not really good in picking such things. That's why I need ya, boy. She wants a book, but I don' really know about that funky stuff. Would ya help me?"

Chappie actually felt relief, no crazy stuff today, they will just go and buy a book. That actually sounded very good.

"I tell you, it was huuuge and it wrecked that place."

A loud laugh sounded around the whole room. In fact, this wasn't the first laugh that happened here today. Hippo was sitting on the chair and pounding table with one hand. The man was not clearly happy with the state of things and the fact he was laughed at.

"Hippo, when are you going to stop? It's not even funny anymore. Do you really think we are going to believe you that some big ass robot just dropped from the sky, and started to massacre everyone? If so, why we never saw it?"

"I tell you, someone cleaned that place and took that fucking piece of shit."

Everyone bursted into laughter again and Hippo frowned, angry and annoyed. He will show them, he will show them all!

Hippo left the bar, frowning and thinking what to do with those not believing idiots. He saw it, he was there! It went like this for few months now, sometimes he actually wondered if it really wasn't just a dream, or a drug trip. Maybe he was really going crazy. In that case, why did everyone disappear?

He wondered what would meet him today in the city.

"Deon, I'm so glad you call."

"Yeah, I may need a help." Deon was happy to hear his mother again. He was sitting in front of the computer screen. He managed to keep Vincent in the bed and take some rest, so now he could ask his mother for some advices.

"What is it?"

"Vincent got sick, I guess he has a fever. You are better at helping others than I am, do you know what can help him?"

"Of course, I'll write you down a list. Still, it's so nice you take care of each other like this, just like we always told you to do so."

"Mom, the advices, please."

"We should really make calls from now on, because there is still so much stuff I want to talk with you about. But you are right, that can wait, I'm going write down some things. When…"

Deon moved his ears curiously. "When?"

"When Turbo decides to get off the keyboard. It's not easy to write with a tortoise on keyboard."

Chappie didn't really waste time and found the nearest bookstore. Of course he could find the book online at any moment, but that just didn't feel right. They wanted it to be the real book, so Yolandi could really hold it. There was just more meaning behind it.

Ninja still clearly didn't get used to visit such places and he knew he would be totally lost without Chappie. Scouts were allowed everywhere, so there was no problem when they entered the store. He did this many times, even though this was the first time with Ninja accompanying him. Book stores were weird. There was that characteristic smell of paper that attacked the nose. Books were literally everywhere and there were also other things. Ninja never understood why they were selling the board games in the same store. He was not in his usual habitat and that freaked him out. He let Chappie to search for the book and was told that before it was done, he can go and look around this place. It almost looked like he expected the former gangster to read. Not to mention that few people were giving him a strange looks.

To his bad luck, Chappie told him that the book was not here, so they had to go to different store. Oh, the joy. Chappie clearly didn't mind, he enjoyed going to bookstores, but Ninja's patience and taste was getting smaller and smaller with every next store they had to visit. Couldn't they have one damn book?! Ninja wondered how long he would be able to hold on, before his patience breaks. Then, every time he wanted to give up and just go home, he remembered why he is doing it. He was doing it for Yolandi, so, yes, he may be able to try one more damn store, or even two, or more…

There was one last store, and if the book was not here, then they could only order it from the Internet. Ninja made it clear they need the book before the evening comes, so that was not the possibility. He also denied taking any responsibility for not thinking of it earlier and ordering the book earlier. Chappie didn't comment this behavior. It was Ninja, he didn't expect anything else.

While they were looking for the book, Chappie noticed a new territory that was not yet explored by his curious mind. He took one of astrology books and started to browse it. Astrology, he never tried to study that before. Well, finally something new to make his troubled mind busy. They were lucky, the book they looked for was there.

Ninja gripped his fingers into the book and it looked like he would be willing to wrestle Arnold Schwarzenegger, if that guy would want this book. No one will take it away, so he put it into the bag and was surprised to see Chappie also wanted a book. So he also paid for that thing and Scout happily put it inside the bag.

When the task was accomplished, it was time to go home. They didn't see any real reason to spend time together. Yes, their relationship was much better than before, but they still didn't found anything in common that would keep the conversation between them. Chappie wondered if they are ever going to get along. To Chappie, it seems ironical he was able to get along with Vincent just fine, but not with Ninja. Vincent was talking with him, teaching him things. It almost looked like Vincent was used to take care or raise someone. Chappie fought the urge to go through databases and find out everything about Vincent's past, because it was very uncomfortable to just break the man's privacy. However, he was getting more and more convinced that Vincent has, or had children. If so, where are they now?

Ninja was total opposite. Chappie knew that from the first day of his life and it didn't get better. Ninja didn't yell at him anymore but the man was not able to treat Chappie like a child or someone who is just growing up. He just didn't have the patience and maybe didn't even know how to do it.

Looks like they will have a silent walk home. Well, they would, if they didn't land on the eyes of the certain man.

"I can't believe my own eyes."

Ninja stopped on spot and felt a shiver run down his spine. He knew that voice and was almost scared to turn and face the truth.

"You still owe me money, Ninja, a LOT of money. And I want them all!"

Ninja and Chappie turned back to see someone they thought, they will never see again. Ninja gulped in the next second, while Chappie started to browse his memory. He knew this man, where did he…

"Hippo, what a pity, I thought you're dead."

"You will be, Ninja, after you give me my money!"

Chappie was staring at Hippo, putting the pieces together and suddenly it was all clear to him. He remembered exactly when he saw this man.

"I know you…"

Hippoe looked at Chappie. "What?"

"You were there that day, and wanted to hurt me and others."

Hippo was looking with confused look at Scout. He was sure he never saw this one before. Why did that damn thing acted like it knew him? Then he finally realized he is staring at police droid that could crush his bones at any moment.

"Chappie… Did we ever tell you that it wasn't Vincent, who shot Deon? It was Hippo."

Chappie turned to Ninja. He always assumed it was Vincent's doing. They never talked about that moment and Chappie never asked. He just assumed it was Vincent's fault. So he wasn't the one who shot Deon. Why would Ninja lie to him now? Scout slowly looked at man.

"You. Should. Run."

Hippo finally understood in what situation he is in and started to run away. Ninja looked at Scout, who was gathering anger in his mind. That wasn't good, if he gets furious again, Ninja didn't know what would stop him.

Chappie's mind was suddenly full of hatred. Not really towards Ninja. No one said who shot Deon, they decided to not talk about it, but he hated this man. He hated him with passion!

Ninja didn't dare to talk and he just watched as Chappie started to run. What was he even supposed to do in moment like this? Chappie was running, his mind processing all that anger and complicated thoughts. It was not really his decision, it was more like an instinct. The only thing that flew in his mind was to kill this man, without even thinking about it. He will pay for what he did to Deon!

Deon…

Suddenly, Chappie's mind got back in control, making him stop on place. What was he doing? Memories rushed through his mind. No, he didn't want to do it again. He didn't want to kill people, not again. What would become of him? No, this wasn't right.

Ninja appeared beside him, looking at Scout. "Chappie?" The robot grabbed the man's arm and ran in opposite direction, than he intended before. "Ey, what are ya doin?!"

Running away, that's what he was doing. Running away from himself. Hippo actually noticed this behavior and started to wonder. Why did that robot changed the mind so suddenly? Well, this could be useful, for him, of course.

"Chappie, Chappie, stop!"

Scout stopped and leaned himself and Ninja on the wall, before looking back. Of course, Hippo couldn't be seen anywhere, but it felt right to look back. Chappie then finally let go of Ninja and let himself slide down to the ground, putting arms on his knees. Ninja was not usually the one to show sympathy or worry, but in this case, he kneeled down next to Scout.

"Chappie? What's wrong, boy?"

"Not again. I don't want to. Not again."

"Deon, please, I told you don't have to do this."

"Hush." Deon pulled Vincent back on the pillow and reached to him with a tea in second hand. "Just shut up and drink it."

The older man snorted, annoyed. He still took the cup and started to drink. Deon sat on the bed, watching the Australian. He knew there would be a big smile on his own face right now, even though that wasn't possible now.

"I still don't get it, why are you so nice to me? What did I do to deserve this? Besides… trying to kill you."

"It's a right to thing to do, to take care of others. I was raised like that." Deon looked at Vincent, who was staring at him with cup in both hands. "Don't worry, you did much more than just trying to kill me. We won't ever talk about it again, okay?"

Vincent nodded slowly. "Okay…"

"You know, I didn't even ask, how did you like my family?"

Vincent leaned on the pillow, taking the deep breath. "I liked them… It's just… Your brother."

"He'll get used, we all need to… Well, I guess you need to rest now, I shouldn't bother you with my family right now. Do you like the tea?"

His friend smiled genuinely. "I still don't understand why you bother so much."

"Because you need help, I thought we help each other."

"Deon…" Long ears rose, focused. "I don't remember when someone was so nice to me. It's such a long time ago. It's just so weird to me that you are still trying to be nice and help. Even after all those months…"

Deon let his mind process these words and then just gave out a sound of sigh.

"I guess it's just my bad luck, because you are now probably the best friend I have right now."

Vincent looked at him, surprised. "Heh, you mean that?"

"I like others, don't get me wrong, but aside Chappie, I spend most time with you."

"I feel so sorry for you."

Deon chuckled. "You should." Then he fell silent. It was all true, but to be honest with himself, he had to admit it wasn't that bad. It felt good to actually spend time with someone else and not just sit in front of computer and work on something. His life was so different since Chappie was born and aside being a robot, he actually wouldn't want the old life back. It was funny, how much he now realized what he was missing for all these years. Just now, he saw how lonely he was and how empty he felt. He knew he was lonely, that's why he created Dexter and Rory on first place, to have a company. Now it hit him. No, he wouldn't want the old life back. Even though it hurt a lot to achieve where they are now.

"Deon?"

He got back to reality and shook his head. "Sorry, just thought about something. Do you need something else?"

"I think I'll manage." Deon just nodded, maybe a little disappointed and it looked like he was about to leave. Vincent coughed a little to get his friend's attention. "But… Do you think you could stay a little longer? I would like to talk to someone, when I spend all day in bed."

Deon looked back at his friend. "Sure. Well, do you want something to eat? And we can watch TV, like you know, movies and everything. Just like on college."

Vincent smiled. "Why not?"

Ninja was sitting next to Chappie, waiting. It was so uncomfortable when this kid fell silent, it meant he was thinking. Ninja was sure he was not thinking about anything good right now. Still, sitting here wasn't the best idea either.

"Chappie, come on. Ya can think about stuff at home." He tried to pull Chappie by his arm and get him on his feet. Not that he would be even able to move the arm.

"No…"

"What's your problem, kid?"

Chappie lowered his head, hiding it behind his arms. "I don't want to hurt anyone, not anymore."

Ninja stopped pulling the arm and looked at Scout. What was he talking about? Ninja was never the one to have deep thoughts, but this stopped him on the place and made him think. It took a while, but his memory browsed to the part, when Chappie practically went crazy and went on killing rampage. Suddenly it wasn't so hard to understand.

"Chappie, let it go, boy. It's gone."

"It's not! I still feel it! I don't want to be a monster…"

Ninja blinked, confused. "Who ever said ya are?"

"I know how you were looking at me that day."

Ninja sighed deeply. Where was Deon right now? Or Yolandi? Anyone, but him. He was not the right one to talk to Chappie about such things. What was he supposed to do?

"Chappie, we all screw up. We all make stupid shit, ya are not special. Ya are just as dumb, stupid and screwin' up shit like we all do! Ya are like us, the same idiotic moron! Don't think ya are somethin' extra, boy, just because you did one shit damn mistake! God damn it!"

Chappie was staring at him, speechless. Did Ninja just call him stupid and dumb? One thing was for sure, it dragged him out of his depressing thoughts. Ninja also realized what he did. He yelled at him, oh, no. He shouldn't do that. He had no idea, how Chappie will react to this. Now he was the one who screwed it up.

"Chappie, boy, I didn't want to say that. I didn't mean-"

"You're right."

"Ja, I'm…. what?"

"You're right. I'm not anythin' special. Someone just had to say that." Chappie's ears move up and down, thinking. That may be it.

"Here you are!" Both of them, Ninja and Chappie, turned to see Hippo.

There was no time, Chappie grabbed Ninja and started to run, it won't be too hard to get rid of this man. Maybe he could finally find the answer to his troubles on this day. He wondered if other are having a better time.

"Thank you, Epsilon, I think that's enough sugar." Michelle took the cup of coffee. "Why would I spend my precious money outside, when I can have good coffee in my home?"

"Madam, I suggest you drink that coffee very carefully."

The woman sipped the drink and then spit it up right on Epsilon's violet finish.

"Pf, it's hot!"

"You are certainly right, I feel how it burns my sensors."

"Michelle, are ya sure that he shouldn't be at TetraVaal?" Yolandi gave Epsilon a questioning look.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Miss, I am controlling every operation right now. I am able to be here and serve you."

"I don't think this is why Deon made you."

"Don't worry, Miss Yolandi, I am happy with my current existence. It makes me genuinely happy to serve you and help you with any possible trouble you come across."

"Not gonna complain about that, but I am really disappointed that all shops where I wanted to go are closed today. This is like some conspiracy."

"I rather wonder what are others doin'."

Epsilon's ears rose. "I might have an answer for you, Miss Yolandi. Deon wanted to see Mister Vincent, since he didn't respond a call. Chappie left with Mister Ninja, I'm sure they are all having a good time."

Hippo snorted, annoyed and pissed. How dare they run away from him? Again?! He will settle the score with Ninja, but he was still wondering about that Scout. It was running away from him, like it was afraid. Still, it looked like that damn thing knows him. Well, if that thing is not going to defend itself, he will have fun.

On the other place, Ninja was quite sick of running. Then he realized they were on location he knew very well.

"Chappie, stop. We can hide here. I know this place." Scout stopped and let Ninja lead the way. It looked like some abandoned playground and there was a tube. Ninja started to crawl through it and Chappie followed him. It was a surprise for him when they entered a small room that was covered with grass and flowers. It like it was some old abandoned cottage. Even though there was a lot of grass, there was still enough light coming through windows.

"This place is abandoned for a long time. I think some crazy dude lived here. We used to hang around here a lot."

Chappie looked around to see every detail. "Mommy too?"

"Ja. We know each other for some time. I think he won't bother to look here. I tell ya, I've seen some shit in this city."

Chappie nodded and actually sat down, leaning on the wall, thinking. Ninja also put down the bag and took a deep breath. The man then looked at Chappie, who was clearly browsing his mind. This day was more and more difficult to handle. He really didn't expect Hippo, how was that guy still alive? He punched him so hard back then. Well, that wasn't the main problem now. What was he supposed to with Chappie? Spending time with him was not actually that bad, it was just awkward, mainly when he remembered on those first days. He was never the one to make any sense, but he still sat next to Scout.

"Look, boy, I know I was never nice to ya. Mainly when ya were born, and it's hard for me to tell you some nice shit." Ninja sighed. "Ya know, I didn't have it easy in life."

"Well, at least something we have in common."

"Ya know, me and my own dad never really understood each other. I guess dat explains, why I don't know how to handle ya, or just be nice to ya."

Chappie raised his ears curiously. "Really?"

"Ja. Ya know, how you get along with Deon?"

"Chappie nodded. "Ja."

"I never had that with my dad, the bond, or how ya call it. Deon is nice to ya, and takes care. Ya have it much better than I did. My dad never really took care of me. So, I guess I also don't know how to do it. Sorry for puttin' you through so much shit."

Chappie was watching the man for a while. Ninja then took out the cigarette and lighten it up, putting it into his mouth and breathing out the cloud of smoke.

"I know ya have a problem, we all know. I'm just not right person tell ya what to do. Say, are ya scared?"

"Ja…" The reply was slow and Chappie was actually thinking whether he should answer, but he did.

"Good, ya would be crazy, if not."

"I'm so scared I would hurt someone, someone close. I don't want to be a monster, I don't want to kill, but…"

"People screw it up, so ya have no other choice. Chappie, remember what I told ya? If you want to survive, you must fight. For the most part, it's you, or them. Tell me, if anyone would attack Deon, mommy, or anyone of us, what would ya do?"

"Protect you."

"Ja, exactly. Do ya think dat's a bad thing to do?"

"No, it isn't, I mean… Sometimes I just don't know anymore. I don't want to hurt people, sometimes I just wish they would leave me and all of you alone."

"But that's not gonna happen, Chappie. I know how it goes in life. You must do what is needed, even when you don't like it. You must. I know it stinks, but if someone punches you first, you are right to punch him back. We don't think ya will go crazy again. Just remember we have your back and ya are fine."

Chappie started to think. Ninja could be right. He didn't attack people on purpose, he was just defending himself and the ones he loved. What was wrong about it? Yes, it went bad and he lost himself, but he was able to find a way back, thanks to those he cared about. So maybe, just maybe, if he always remembers he is loved and wanted, he will never lose himself again. It was not about what he was doing, but for whom. If he decides to step back and don't fight, his family might get hurt. Ninja was right, he had to fight, even when it was just a defense. It was just so ironic that out of all the people, Ninja was the one who made him realize what is the right way.

He had to be dragged off his comfort zone and be yelled at, to realize what to do. Of course the depression won't get away in a second, but he already felt better. It was like finding your way back, when you were lost in the dark. Still, sometimes it looked like you have to be harsh to your close ones to help them. That was such a bizarre concept, compared to what Deon and Yolandi taught him.

"Ninja, thanks."

"Ya are thankin' me for yellin' at you?"

"Ja, because now I know what to do. Also, this may sound weird, but why don't we spend more time together?"

Ninja gave him ironic look. "Because I'm annoying fucker that no one wants hang around with. At least that's what everyone says." There was an awkward moment of silence. "So, you are not really mad at me anymore?"

Chappie shook head. "Nah. We could watch some cartoons."

"...Ja." Ninja scratched his nose.

"Well, we should go." Chappie stood up and Ninja blinked, curiously.

"What about Hippo?"

"We'll let him go. I think he will find us, but I don't want to bother with him today, we have a book to deliver."

Deon stayed with Vincent, just as he promised, making the older man a company. Vincent was very thankful, because Deon was talking with him, keeping his mind occupied. It was much better to spend day with someone, than just lay in bed and being all alone.

When he felt better, they got downstairs into living room and got settled on the coach. Here they could watch something and there were more windows to open for fresh air. Deon admitted he may not be the best cook and it was few months, since he tried to cook something, but he still offered Vincent a meal. Australian accepted gratefully.

Overall, the day was not so bad at all. Not with someone to talk to and spend time with. When they were watching movies, it was like they were two small boys having good time and arguing from time to time. Sometimes small silly moments like this were needed in life. Deon was mainly glad to see Vincent is getting better, that was the most important thing.

Chappie with Ninja headed back home, but they didn't find Yolandi. She left a note that she was at Michelle's house, so they decided to pay them a little visit. They were surprised to also find Epsilon there. Yolandi had a Chelsea on her lap and was patting the bunny.

Ninja handed the book to Yolandi. She was happy about the gift, but one smirk to Chappie made it clear she knew he was helping. Ninja didn't notice, but Chappie did. He stayed for a while, but then he decided to head back home with Epsilon. There was a work to do. He also called Deon, who explained the whole situation and that he won't be coming home yet, and that was actually good in this moment. For Chappie.

Epsilon went with him. Both Scouts entered the house, and when they arrived into Chappie's room, Chappie started to sort things. Then he booted up the computer and Epsilon was watching him.

"What do you have in mind?"

Chappie stopped and looked at window that was full of sunlight. Evening was coming.

"I will make things right. You know, I was worrying too much, fearing myself, but that won't solve the problems." He looked at Epsilon, his ears raising.

"So, you finally found answer?"

Chappie smiled. "I hope so. I may be flawed, I finally understood I'm not special. Being flawed is part of being a human. I may not be right, but I'll try. I was slackin' off the whole month, it's time to get back to work."

The other Scout nodded. "May I be any help?"

"Ja." He looked at computer and connected his mind with it, booting up the programs. "I think… we will have a new friend, Epsilon, very soon, but shhhhh." Chappie even put a finger in front of his face. Yes, no one should know about this, not yet.

After setting up few things, Chappie decided to visit Vincent's house. If he was really sick, it made Chappie worried. He never experienced sickness himself, but he was sure it was unpleasant for humans or animals.

He entered the house and was quite surprised to find Deon with Vincent sitting on the coach, leaning on each other. They were both sleeping and there was a TV on. They must have fall asleep, while watching it. Chappie just smirked for himself, turned off the TV and looked at them again. They looked so happy like this, safe.

Chappie found a blanket and covered them both, but he also snuggled to Deon's side. He will stay here with them, it felt right.


End file.
